Another Ladybug
by fragolottina
Summary: Nemmeno gli eroi vincono sempre. Ci sono ferite che non si possono sanare. Chat Noir lo sa. Come sa che qualsiasi cosa dica non riuscirà a fermarla, non riuscirà a tenerla. Anche se i loro Miaraculous sono complementari, anche se loro devono stare insieme. E mentre Marinette torna in Cina con i suoi genitori, Adrien rimane a vegliare sulla pace. Ma non si può scappare per sempre da
1. Prologo

Si erano fermati tutti davanti a quel muro di fuoco.

I soccorsi erano rimasti a guardarlo per alcuni secondi senza sapere da dove cominciare.

Chat Noir stesso era rimasto interdetto, troppo sconvolto per ragionare con lucidità.

E lei era là dentro.

No, non era possibile.

Lei…

«LADYBUG!» aveva strillato riscuotendosi.

Si era infilato tra le fiamme di tutto un quartiere di Parigi a cercarla.

«LADYBUG!» aveva continuato a chiamarla, senza ottenere risposta, tossendo per il fumo.

Non sapeva da dove cominciare, l'incendio era troppo esteso e gli dava l'idea folle che il mondo intero stesse bruciando con esso.

Come era successo?

Non lo sapeva. Papillon aveva liberato delle akume, ma stavano vincendo.

Ladybug aveva sorriso e se avesse saputo quello che sarebbe successo poco dopo, Chat Noir avrebbe messo in pausa il mondo lì. Quando lei aveva guardato il nemico e aveva sorriso, bella, furba, vincente. L'eroina che Parigi meritava. L'eroina che lui meritava.

Chat Noir aveva pensato con distacco a tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, aveva guardato la sua insicurezza, si era detto che dopo tutto era scritto nel destino: i loro Miracoulous erano fatti per stare insieme, erano complementari. Loro dovevano stare insieme, che forse era la parte più bella dell'essere Chat Noir.

Loro dovevano stare insieme.

Chat Noir aveva deglutito e tra i suoi pensieri si era fatta largo l'idea che non ce l'avrebbe fatta, era troppo tardi, c'erano cose contro le quali nemmeno Ladybug poteva vincere.

E aveva visto una mano.

No, non una mano. Una macchia, un pois, una tutina troppo attillata.

E non aveva pensato a nient'altro.

Aveva distrutto le macerie che la ricoprivano.

Ladybug puzzava in modo raccapricciante e terrificante, ma era lì e respirava. Lo aveva guardato ansante, gli occhi sgranati dietro quella mascherina e lui non aveva saputo dire nulla, l'aveva tirata su, ignorando lo strillo che aveva liberato.

Era bruciata, stava bruciando.

Aveva spento le fiamme che le avvolgevano il braccio sinistro.

Aveva camminato per lei, si era bruciato per lei, aveva sentito la tutina che lo ricopriva ammorbidirsi contro il suo corpicino bollente e aveva pensato che fosse così piccola, fragile.

Poi c'era stato il bip, mentre Ladybug trascinava i piedi accanto a lui: aveva finito l'energia, stava per trasformarsi.

«Chat» aveva mormorato debolmente.

Chat Noir aveva pensato alle milioni di volte in cui era rimasto dietro una porta chiusa a parlarle mentre aspettava che si riprendesse abbastanza per trasformarsi di nuovo.

«Lo so» aveva detto. «Marinette, lo so.»

Lei era scoppiata a piangere.

Ladybug era scivolata via in un'ombra luminosa lasciando al suo posto una ragazzina ferita e in lacrime, deturpata dalle ustioni.

Chat Noir non l'aveva guardata, immerso in una sorta di rispettoso riservo.

Nella sua mente aveva continuato a pensare che non sarebbe dovuta andare in quel modo.

Quel momento avrebbe dovuto essere diverso.

Avrebbe dovuto essere romantico.

Dolce.

Avrebbe dovuto essere una conferma.

Avrebbe dovuto dirle che l'amava, avrebbe dovuto guardarla sorridere.

Invece la guardò mentre la caricavano sull'ambulanza.


	2. Capitolo 1

**CAPITOLO 1**

 _Cinque anni dopo._

«Adrien.»

Adrien lasciò andare un mugolio contrariato, si rigirò nel letto infilando le braccia sotto il cuscino.

«Adrien! C'è qualcuno in casa!»

«Non c'è nessuno» borbottò. «Dormi Plagg.»

«C'è qualcuno nell'ufficio di tuo padre!» ripeté mordendogli il braccio.

Adrien sussultò nel letto e balzò seduto massaggiandosi l'avambraccio piccato. «Siamo arrivati alle violenze fisiche?» domandò al piccolo esserino che gli svolazzava intorno.

«Ho fame» fece lui galleggiando pigro. «E pensavo fossi interessato alla possibilità che qualcuno rubasse i Miraculous.»

Adrien aggrottò le sopracciglia stupito prima di alzarsi piano.

Attraversò il corridoio in silenzio ancora a piedi nudi, rimanendo in piedi a sbirciare un'ombra che attraversava l'atrio e scivolava fuori dalla porta.

Scese le scale di corsa e rinunciò a qualsiasi tentativo di inseguimento per raggiungere l'ufficio di suo padre. Spostò il ritratto di famiglia, aprì la cassaforte e guardò all'interno precipitosamente.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando realizzò che tutto era esattamente come e dove lo aveva lasciato.

Richiuse pensieroso.

«Chi era?» chiese a Plagg.

Lui gli girò intorno. «Non lo so, non l'ho visto.»

Ci rifletté corrucciato. «Forse era soltanto un ladro qualsiasi.»

«Forse» lo assecondò. «Ma non ha rubato nulla.»

*

«Monsieur Agreste, da questa parte, per favore.»

Adrien seguì la sua agente, mandata ad accoglierlo, facendosi largo fra i paparazzi che continuavano a scattargli foto su foto alla ricerca di uno scoop.

Pessima idea quel panino con quella modella svedese, perché si era trasformato in un "Adrien Agreste trova l'amore al di fuori della Francia."

Suo padre l'aveva rimproverato definendo quel panino, quella risata e quel bacio sulla guancia un "eccessivo scambio di effusioni pubbliche."

Che era più o meno il motivo per cui due settimane dopo quando aveva notato due paparazzi seguirlo, aveva abbracciato Nathalie con decisamente troppo entusiasmo.

Suo padre non gli aveva rimproverato nulla, non ce n'era stato bisogno. Nathalie si era rifiutata di accompagnarlo da qualsiasi parte finché non avrebbe sbrogliato quella situazione con i giornalisti.

Quindi per un paio di sere era uscito con Chloé.

Ogni volta che si riduceva a dover andare a chiederle aiuto, Chloé aveva quell'espressione saccente e fastidiosa, ma di solito non si faceva pregare. Lei era davvero molto brava con i paparazzi, molto più di lui e soprattutto loro le credevano.

Non aveva mai capito perché.

Lei non scappava dai giornalisti, lei si fermava a parlare con loro, sorrideva, rispondeva alle domande; la sua vita per il mondo era trasparente, quindi se diceva con un sorriso che lei e il suo caro amico Adrien Agreste stavano andando a farsi una passeggiata, nessuno dubitava.

La notizia usciva comunque, lui finiva comunque sulle copertine dei giornali, ma solo ed esclusivamente con la versione che lei voleva.

Lui non ne era capace.

Si imbarazzava, arrossiva, balbettava…

Non era la stessa scimmia da palcoscenico che era Chloé, per questo faceva il modello: non doveva parlare.

Doveva lasciare che lo vestissero o lo spogliassero, che lo truccassero, lo mettessero in posa come meglio credevano e gli scattassero qualche foto.

«Certo, non si può dire che la stampa non la ami» ridacchiò l'agente di fronte a lui.

«Anche troppo» osservò con distacco.

Avevano preparato un set essenziale: sfondo bianco, una sedia bianca, un tavolo bianco. Di solito, quando si trattava di pubblicità di vestiti di stilisti non troppo famosi, non perdevano troppo tempo in dettagli, volevano che gli abiti fossero i protagonisti di ogni scatto, quindi tutto il resto doveva essere il più anonimo possibile.

Osservò una modella di spalle, la schiena nuda mentre la aiutavano a vestirsi, addosso aveva soltanto un paio di mutandine bianche e sottili.

Adrien si avvicinò all'appendiabiti dove una donna con alcune stampelle piegate tra le braccia lo guardava in attesa.

«Salve, Monsieur Agreste, è un vero piacere poter lavorare con lei. Sono Annalise Puton, la stilista» si presentò, per poi fare un passo indietro e lasciare spazio a una ragazza pronta ad aiutarlo a vestirsi.

«Anche per me» rispose lui semplicemente.

Si sfilò le scarpe, i pantaloni e la felpa, per sostituirli con una maglietta troppo lenta e un paio di jeans strappati.

«Scarpe?» chiese.

La donna gli sorrise. «Per ora no, vediamo come va.»

Annuì e rimase immobile quando un uomo con una manciata di pennelli tra le dita gli si avvicinò. Abbassò le palpebre con abitudine mentre gli truccavano il viso impedendogli meccanicamente di arrossire.

Sentiva i tacchi della stilista incedere lentamente intorno a lui, la sentì sollevargli la maglia sulla schiena per scoprirgli i pantaloni e lasciare andare un verso seccato. Li afferrò per la vita e li tirò su perché gli stessero più addosso.

Erano grandi, non ci voleva certo un genio, ma aveva imparato a non fare troppe domande, non poteva sapere se fosse o non fosse una cosa intenzionale.

La donna lo lasciò con un sospiro di malcelato dispetto.

«Pronto? Sì… no, hanno fatto un disastro. Sono grandi! … ma non è questione di spille, il ragazzo ci sguazza dentro. No, non voglio rimandare… non siamo esattamente in linea con i tempi… sì, okay, mandami qualcuno… no, non mandarmi lei, mandami una di quelle brave. La brunetta… come si chiama? Sì, mandami lei.»

Adrien aprì gli occhi e la guardò stupito. «C'è qualche problema?» chiese.

«Sono mortificata, Monsieur Agreste, credo che dovremo lasciare questo modello per ultimo. Mi stanno mandando una sarta per vedere se si può fare nulla.»

«D'accordo. Cosa mi metto?»

Un altro paio di jeans strappati, era una fortuna che nessuno si aspettasse che notasse la differenza.

Stavano già facendo accomodare la sua collega, vestita di uno svolazzante abito in organza bianca. Era carina, be', certo era una modella, ma era più carina della norma.

Non l'aveva mai vista, forse era uno dei suoi primi set. La stavano facendo sedere sul tavolo con i piedi, nudi anche i suoi, appoggiati alla sedia davanti a lei. Adrien rimase a guardarla accanto al fotografo mentre le chiedevano di ridere, sorridere, di guardare un punto lontano, assumere un'aria pensosa.

Aveva gli occhi celesti e i capelli castani, la pelle vagamente olivastra. Proprio carina. Aveva un neo sopra il labbro, nell'angolo esterno, così preciso da sembrare disegnato.

Il fotografo fece un paio di scatti.

«Vai tu» gli suggerì il fotografo.

Adrien prese il suo posto.

Gli fecero fare uno scatto appoggiato al tavolo, uno scatto seduto, uno scatto in piedi con le mani in tasca. Lo richiamarono per cambiarsi d'abito.

Sfilò la maglia e si mise la camicia che gli porsero, insieme a un nuovo paio di pantaloni.

«Marcey, siediti di nuovo sul tavolo. Adrien, fermati davanti a lei.»

Obbedirono entrambi in silenzio, da bravi manichini.

«Posale un braccio sulla spalla.»

Scatto.

«No, non quel braccio l'altro.»

Scatto.

«Tirala verso di te. Più possesso.»

Adrien strinse appena la mano sulla sua spalla e la tirò leggermente verso di lui.

Scatto. Scatto.

«Puoi abbassarle la spallina?»

«Scusami» sussurrò stavolta prima di obbedire di nuovo.

Marcey fece una smorfia noncurante. «Finché non ti chiedono di palpeggiarmi…»

Adrien rise. «In effetti potrebbero farlo.»

Era capitato, ne capitavano di tutte i colori suoi set fotografici, Adrien lo aveva imparato in fretta; ma quando era lì, vestito con abiti che non gli appartenevano, che avevano quell'odore particolare… di tessuto nuovo e qualcos'altro… quando era circondato da persone pronte a intervenire per rendere ognuno di quegli scatti il più verosimile possibile, le cose avevano un'altra consistenza.

«Questa era perfetta» li informò il fotografo. «Cambio d'abito.»

Scatto successivo: Adrien a torso nudo di spalle a Marcey, il suo avambraccio intorno al collo.

«Davvero hai iniziato a posare a quattordici anni?» gli chiese Marcey.

«Sì, be', sai… quando tuo padre è uno stilista…»

«Sarà stato pesante» osservò voltandosi poco per fissarlo negli occhi.

Adrien sussultò sorpreso, stranamente a disagio. «Un po', forse…» farfugliò distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo.

«Bella questa!» intervenne la stilista.

Scatto successivo: Marcey in ginocchio sulla sedia, le mani appoggiate sulla spalliera, Adrien in piedi di fronte a lei.

«Prendile una ciocca di capelli» ordinò il fotografo. «Rendila, intima. Come se steste per baciarvi.»

Marcey rise e socchiuse gli occhi. «Il palpeggio è dietro l'angolo.»

Rise anche Adrien, ma si ricompose davanti al rimprovero del fotografo. Cercò di rilassare i muscoli facciali, distenderli in un'espressione serena, abbassò lo sguardo, sulle labbra lucidate ad hoc di Marcey e si chinò di più verso di lei.

«Più vicini. Voglio mezzo millimetro fra le vostre bocche.»

Adrien appoggiò una mano accanto a quella di Marcey sullo schienale della sedia.

«Oh, finalmente sei arrivata!» esclamò la stilista lontana. «Perdonami, so che chiamo sempre te, ma sei davvero l'unica affidabile.»

Una risatina. «Non si preoccupi, Madame Puton, sono felice di poterla aiutare. Questo servizio importante.»

Adrien conosceva quella voce.

Aprì gli occhi, spostò lo sguardo verso la stilista frugando ogni persona, fino a posarlo su una ragazza di fianco, il viso quasi completamente nascosto dai capelli raccolti in una treccia laterale.

La osservò parlottare con la stilista, poi voltarsi verso di lui.

I suoi occhi erano azzurri.

I suoi capelli tanto neri da riflettere il blu.

Adrien pensò di avere davanti un fantasma.

Perché quella era Marinette.


End file.
